Cats Take Flight
by MistieWolfie
Summary: Max and her flock are somehow members of Thunderclan!  I suck at summaries.  T because Maximum Ride is rated T.
1. Beginning Author's Note

Beginning A/N:

I will NOT put a disclaimer in every chapter; know that I will NEVER own anything of Warriors or Maximum Ride except a copy of the books. I will NOT restate anything in this beginning Author's Note unless you are confused about the way I said it.

The Star Clan/Dark Forest battle is over. Firestar lost all his lives; Bramblestar (Brambleclaw) is the leader. All the clans are still all right; the cats who sided with the Dark forest were forgiven.

The flock is going to have all their flock memories and wings. Their wings appear when they extend and are completely invisible when they are folded. They'll call each other by their flock names, and the Warrior cats will call them by their Clan names.

I'm making them all the same ages so that they all become apprentices at the same time.

Ages-

The Flock: 14-days/2-weeks/1 half moon

DISCLAIMER:

I do NOT own Maximum Ride or Warriors, James Patterson and Erin Hunter do! The only thing about Warriors and Maximum Ride is one copy of each book in both series!

Current Thunderclan members:

Leader: Bramblestar

Deputy: Bumblestripe

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather

Warriors:

Brackenfur

Cloudtail

Brightheart

Graystripe

Thornclaw

Squirrelflight

Leafpool

Spiderleg

Birchfall

Whitewing

Berrynose

Hazeltail

Cinderheart

Ivypool

Dovewing

Lionblaze

Foxleap

Toadstep

Rosepetal

Blossomfall

Apprentices:

Cherrypaw

Molepaw

Queens:

Icecloud

Sorreltail

Millie

Daisy

Elders:

Sandstorm

Dustpelt

Kits:

Dapplekit (Max)

Darkkit (Fang)

Treekit (Iggy)

Shiningkit (Nudge)

Swiftkit (Gazzy)

Sugarkit (Angel)


	2. Chapter 1

Third Person centered around Fang/Darkkit:

Fang blinked his eyes open and uncurled his tail.

_Wait, TAIL! _Fang thought.

Fang looked down at his body and yelped.

"Darkkit! Are you okay!" a voice shrieked above him.

Fang looked up at the voice and wondered who the heck Darkkit was.

"Oh, your okay! You must have just had a nightmare," the voice spoke at him.

Fang looked around and took in his surroundings. Next to him was a chocolate colored kitten and the voice seemed to come from a large (or at least large to him) dark brown cat. Curled up by a large white cat were a pure white kitten, a cream and light brown colored kitten, and a white and brown kitten. Snuggled by a tortoiseshell and white was a kitten that had white ears, a brown body, and black feet.

"Max, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy!" Fang yelled.

All the kittens shot up from where they were sleeping, "What's going on!" they all yelled.

"We're all kittens! Look at your body!" Fang yelled back.

"I can't see!" Iggy yelled, "Oh!"

Angel must've sent him a picture.

"How did this happen!" Max yelled.

"How am I supposed to know?" Fang yelled back.

"Kits! Clam down!" A cream colored cat I hadn't noticed before ordered.

"Who are you to order us around!" Max snapped back.

"I am the nursery manager and you are a kit! Therefore you are to listen to my orders!" The cat replied.

"I don't take orders from ANYONE!" Max shrieked, outraged.

"Max! I think we should listen to them! They mean us no harm!" Angel put in.

"Alright," Max mumbled.

"I expect better behavior from you, Dapplekit!" The cream colored cat scolded.

"Who?" Max asked.

"Oh, I guess we never really told you your names, or ours for that matter. Well, I'm Daisy," said the cream colored cat.

"I'm Icecloud, you're Treekit," Icecloud pointed to Iggy, "you're Sugarkit," Angel, "and you're Swiftkit" she pointed to Gazzy.

"I'm Sorreltail," said the tortiseshell and white cat, "and you're Dapplekit."

"I'm Millie," said the dark brown cat above Fang, "you're Darkkit," and you're Shiningkit."


	3. Chapter 2

Third Person:

Apparently, today the flock was going to get weaned today, which they all considered lucky because none of them wanted to drink their mother's milk.

"I'm so glad we didn't have to suckle off our mothers or whatever. Oh em gee, that would have been so gross! I don't like gross things. Do you like gross things? Boys or 'tom-cats' tend to like them more, or is that a sexist statement? Max, or Dapplekit, is always calling people sexist pigs. Why do they call you Dapplekit? I guess it's because your fur looks all dappled. I still can't believe that we have fur. I'm all fuzzy and cute! OH! I love fuzzy, cut things! Like ca-" Max cut Nudge off during her rant, "NUDGE! That's enough! Now! Let's work on turning back into humans!"

"Max? Why don't we stay like this? You won't have to worry about saving the world, just your duties to help the clan. It'll be so much easier than life as a human," Angel said.

"Because…urm…because…uhh…" Max attempted to formulate an answer.

"Exactly! Let's stay like this unless we really hate it!" Angel answered for her.

"Okay… Who votes we stay?"

Everyone raised his or her tail.

"That's settled then," Max muttered.

Narrator (Writer, A.K.A. me) says:

Five and a half moon of being kits passed and nothing all that exciting happened. Finally, the day came for the flock to become apprentices, or as Max called it, the day the action FINALLY begins.

Third Person:

The flock was being licked senseless by their mothers on the morning of their apprentice ship. They each wore an annoyed face.

"Aren't you excited? You're finally going to become an apprentice!" Sorreltail chimed.

"Aren't you? Shiningkit? Darkkit?" Millie asked her two kittens otherwise known as Fang and Nudge.

"Yes ma," They both answered in sync.

"Let all cat old enough to catch their own prey gather here underneath the Highlegde!" Bramblestar shouted.

"It's time! Hurry!" Icecloud said.

"We gather here today for six kits to become apprentices! Dapplekit, Darkkit, Treekit, Shiningkit, Swiftkit, Sugarkit! Step forward.

All six stepped forward, Fang concealing his nervousness, the rest shaking in their fur (Though Max tried to be strong. Keyword, TRIED.)

"Does each of you accept the responsibilities being a apprentice brings?"

"I do" each flock member replied.

"Then may Star Clan look upon these kits as they become apprentices. I now name you Dapplepaw, Darkpaw, Treepaw, Shiningpaw, Swiftpaw, and Sugarpaw!"

"Dapplepaw! Darkpaw! Treepaw! Shiningpaw! Swiftpaw! Sugarpaw!"


End file.
